I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to truck cargo systems, and more particularly to a system for detachably and pivotally securing a truck body to the bed of a truck.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been several previously known truck systems in which the truck body is detachably mounted to the bed of the truck. In addition, some of these previously known systems include means for pivoting the truck body on the truck bed so that the truck body may be used as a dump truck.
In these previously known systems in which the truck body is not only detachable but also pivotally mounted to the truck bed, typically the truck body is secured to a frame interposed between the truck body and the truck bed. Hydraulic means are then utilized to pivot the frame, and consequently, the truck body secured to the frame.
These previously known systems, while adequate in operation, are undesirable in view of their complexity and cost. This disadvantage is due primarily to the previous practice that the frame, rather than the truck body, be pivotally mounted to the truck bed. Such an arrangement, for example, requires a plurality of hydraulic lines, mechanical actuators, and the like extending between the truck bed and the pivotally mounted frame.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known truck systems, is that the means for securing the truck body onto the truck bed or frame often times proved inadequate in operation. Thus when such trucks encountered a bump or the like on the road, the truck bodies tended to lift up above the truck bed. In some instances, the truck body has entirely separated from the truck bed thus not only damaging the cargo, but also creating a serious safety hazard for both the truck driver and also fellow drivers on the road.